Dear Diary
by EditorM6
Summary: Its boring today and Akane reads Ranma's diary and they turn a way I didn't even expect! ONE SHOT AKANE X RANMA! Will accept good, bad and ugly comments! Enjoy reading!


**Dear Diary**

It was a rainy day at the Tendo dojo and Akane was really bored. She watched T.V, read some books and even trained for about a half hour and was bored to death. She decided to go see how Ranma was doing in his room, probably sleeping. As she walked up the stairs, Ranma was running down them like a torpedo. "Watch where your going jerk!" Akane said going up the stairs is a different mood.

As Akane went into the guest room where Genma and Ranma slept, she saw a small, hard covered book lying on Ranma's bed. _–Ranma never leave's his stuff around unless…-_ Akane thought as she picked up the book and opened it to the first page. She was shocked to see that it was a diary of Ranma's time at the dojo. Akane quickly closed it and put it back the exact way it was. _–Oh man!- _Akane thought panicking, _-Should I read it? I know it's invading Ranma's stupid head, but…oh what the heck. He isn't gonna know and what he doesn't know won't hurt him!-_

She opened it back to the first page and read it to herself trying not to read aloud.

**Day 1:**

**This was the day my old man and I arrived at the Tendo dojo. I don't really want the jerk of a dad to pick out my wife for me anymore. I hope that I can choose my wife for once and not be used as a person just for happiness. Well…I finally saw the person that looks so beautiful in my life, Akane Tendo. Her hair may be a bit out of pace, I hope she cuts it soon 'cause it doesn't look good. I try hiding my real feelings from her by trying to be a real jerk, but I hope I can show her my real feelings to her sometimes.**

**Wellllll, they didn't take my curse very lightly and she smashed me with a table. I guess I deserved that, I was telling her that she was flat-chested. She isn't really and she fought me before she hit me. She can throw a few good punches and kicks, but I didn't fight back because I don't want to hurt her. I feel sick when I hit a girl. Oh well…I guess they don't like me a lot, but I feel closer to them like they were my own family.**

Akane kept flipping through and smiled at some of the funny entries that Ranma put in and he also put in some sketches of her, Ukyo and Shampoo. Akane cried at one entry that he put in, about how he found out that her memory from Shampoo and Akane's fight. She pulled back some tears and almost bawled her eyes out when she found this one entry.

**Day 486:**

**Today was my birthday and I never got a happy birthday. Nobody gave me a card or a smile. I was pretty depressed from not even my own father who raised me never even said 'happy birthday'. I was even more polite and I was nice to everyone. ****I even told Kasumi about it. I didn't say anything wrong and I was really nice to Akane and…I feel awful. Even if they didn't know it was my b-day, I still hope they know for my 18****th****. Oh well, I can't do anything about it until I marry Akane. I still haven't told her how I feel about her. I'm nervous and I have a right to be.**

Akane went to the latest entry which was today, and she found something really surprising. It was a photo of Ranma and Akane with the words written in black marker,** "I love you, Akane"**. She shut the book and placed it back where she found it perfectly. When Akane walked out of the room, Ranma was at the top of the stairs.

"So Tomboy," Ranma said getting closer to Akane, "you've been going through my stuff? There's not much you would find in there anyways." She said nothing and walked downstairs for dinner. Ranma wondered why she said nothing, he walked into his room and pulled out his diary from where he left it. When he was about to write some more stuff into his latest entry, he saw the words written in black marker, **"I love you too, Ranma"**. As he smiled at the words, he just closed his diary and went downstairs to eat.

"I hope everyone is in the mood for something new!" Kasumi said smiling at everyone. Ranma let everyone take some first before he took some for yourself. "Boy," Genma said grabbing some food, "Your acting a bit strange than your usual greediness. Something on your mind?" Ranma looked up at his dad and smiled at him. "I'm just in a really good mood today even though it's raining, dad." Ranma said getting some rice. Everybody, including Nabiki was shocked by his little saying.

"Hit your head again?" Akane said in curiosity. Ranma smiled at her and started to eat. After a great meal, Akane got up and headed towards the dojo. Ranma followed her and stood outside while she was listening to some music (NOTE: try playing With Me by Sum 41 with this and it kinda works!). "You can come inside you know." Akane said looking at Ranma. He slid the dojo's door open and sat next to her.

"I take it you read my diary?" Ranma asked looking at her. "I was curious and your a pretty good drawer even though I never see you sketch. And I'm sorry about your 17th birthday. If I knew about it, then I would have gotten you something for it." Akane said looking down at the floor.

"I know you saw the picture of us fighting while we were at the beach. I kept that photo to remind myself of how much of a jerk I was to you in the past. I really do love you Akane and I, umm, I was wondering..." Ranma paused and blushed for a sec and he pulled out a ring made of gold with a small jewel with the same color as Akane's eyes, "Will you marry me Akane Tendo?"

Akane felt tears flow down her eyes when she heard those words. She finally had the courage to say, "Yes. I will marry you Ranma Saotome!" Ranma put the ring on Akane's finger and they hugged each other. They didn't care about the hole in the roof pouring water on them, nor their father's spying on them from outside or Nabiki taking photos.

**FOUR MONTH'S LATER**

Everyone that Ranma has tied friendships with showed up and they all were proud to see the man he became. Shampoo and Ukyo didn't try to kill him and they even brought wedding gifts for them. Ranma was waiting at the alter for Akane to show with Soun. With Mousse, Ryoga, and Kuno up at the alter with Shampoo, Ukyo and Kodachi there, everyone was having a great time.

Finally, the wedding music started and everyone stood up. Looking down the aisle, Ranma saw Akane in her beautiful wedding dress. She was smiling at him and Soun was with her walking down the aisle towards the alter. As Ranma walked to accept Akane from Soun, he whispered to Akane, "You ready?" She nodded slightly and they walked towards the priest who was at the to of the alter.

"We are gathered here today to see the marriage of Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo. If anyone has any reason why these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." the priest said looking at everyone who had big smiles on their faces for the two. As the silence went for about half a minute, the priest turned towards Ranma.

"Ranma Saotome," the man said, "Do you take Akane Tendo to be you lawfully wedded wife until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Akane Tendo, do you take Ranma Saotome to be your lawfully wedded husband until death do you part?"

"I do"

Smiling at each other, Ranma finally heard, "You may now kiss the bride." He leaned in for the kiss and finally kissed her on the lips. As the music started again, the crowd rose and clapped for the happy couple and Ranma and Akane ran off to the after wedding party.

When they hopped in the limo, Ranma was laughing with Akane. "So Mrs. Saotome," Ranma said, "Where should we go for our honeymoon?" Akane let out a groan and started to take off her jewelery and parts of her dress that came off. "First thing's first," Akane said laughing, "let's get me out of this cupcake before I melt!"

After a good half hour, they finally arrived at the dojo for the after party. Ranma didn't want to go in and they just wanted to go somewhere alone. "Come on, I heard your mother's there!" Akane said encouraging Ranma to go in. As Ranma go out, he opened the door for Mrs. Saotome and they walked inside.

When they got to their seats, Genma stood at the podium and was about to give a speech. "As you all know," Genma said, "Ranma grew up on the life of being a martial artist. When I see him now, I see what my son truly became: a man among men. I made a promise to my wife if I failed, I would do something horrific, but now I know that I have made a good person a real man and I am truly proud to have him as my son. I may have done some stupid thing's in the past with him and I forced the marriage on them, but I could see that they were getting along and Ranma always had a soft spot to Akane, no matter how bad the situation. In this great time of happiness, I am giving you two a present from Nodoka and I to show our gratitude."

Ranma stood up and took the envelope from Genma and it showed the legal rights to the Saotome school of anything goes and the rights to the Saotome clan. Ranma was shocked to also see the deed to the Tendo dojo inside. As the couple were happy and very over joyed, Ryoga went up to speak.

"When I first met Ranma, I always fought him over the smallest things until a few years ago. He helped my gain my sense of direction and I hope that they have a good time together. So, Ranma Saotome, I challenge you to one more fight after the dinner to show how good I have improved to I can protect the one I really love, Ukyo." As he finished his speech, Ukyo was blushing when she heard what Ryoga said. As Ranma accepted the challenge, he walked up to the podium and started to speak.

"I first met Akane in the most awkward way ever. My father basically dragged my into the Tendo's house and made me choose my fiancee. When I laid my eye's on Akane, I hid my real feelings from her because I didn't realize how beautiful and kind she can really be. After about two years of bad cooking from her, she started to get better and better and now she is a great cook. I'm dead serious! Try it yourself! And no Mr. Tendo, you won't pass out." The audience laughed and Soun felt a bit embarrassed from it. "I feel like I could be with her for the rest of my life and if my curse has to be in the way, then let it be. I have learned how to cope with it and now I don't care if I get soaked or not. So I ask one final question to you Akane Saotome, will you dance with me?"

As Akane stood up and walked over to Ranma, she heard some music and they walked over to the dance floor. As they slow danced, people slowly joined in and they made a big circle and they spun around for a good three minutes. They all had some laughs, met some old friends and got some tears in. As the night came to a close, Ranma and Akane went home and they fell asleep in the same bed for the first time ever and they felt like the future was going to a great one for the Saotome family. "I hope everyone has a great future and we all meet each other again one day." Ranma said hugging Akane around her waist and falling asleep with his new wife. She smiled at him and she felt like a hole in her heart was now gone. Filled because of Ranma being there for her no matter what.

_**THE END**_


End file.
